Recently, there is an increased requirement for a flat panel display device that can be manufactured in a thin and light structure having a low power consumption compared with a CRT type display device, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic electroluminescent display device, plasma display panel (PDP), etc. Especially, the LCD device is a popular display device for which there is a rapidly increased demand in the world.
The LCD device can be classified into an active matrix driving display device and a passive matrix driving display device in aspects of driving method. The active matrix driving display device is driven by using switching devices, such as thin film transistors, and twisted nematic liquid crystal, and the passive matrix driving display device is driven by using super twisted nematic liquid crystal.
The active matrix driving display device requires another driving circuits in order to drive the switching devices. The active matrix driving display device can be applied to the LCD device and the organic electroluminescent display device. However, since the passive matrix driving display device does not use the switching devices such as the thin film transistors, the passive matrix driving display device does not require another driving circuits to drive the switching devices.
In the active matrix driving display device, characters, figures, images such as still images and moving pictures are displayed on a display area of the display device. Recently, there are requirements for a display device for displaying a borderline, to thereby produce neat screen effect and a picture frame effect while images are displayed on the display area of the display device.
The conventional active matrix driving display device requires another driving circuits for generating signals corresponding to the borderline or should change existing driving circuits in order to display the borderline having a predetermined color.